This disclosure relates to devices for mounting solar panels to roofs of building structures. Specifically, this disclosure relates to mounting solar panels to roof structures using solar panel bottom clamps.
Solar Panels can mount to various types of roof structures, such as pitched shingle roofs, tile roofs, metal roofs, or concrete roofs. Solar panels often mount together in rows and columns known as solar panel arrays. Solar panels and solar panel arrays commonly secure to rails that typically span the length of one or more solar panels. Mounting brackets typically secure the rails the roof structure. Alternatively, so called rail-less mounting devices can mount solar panels and solar panel arrays to roof structures without rails.
In either instance, the solar panels secure to the rail or the rail-less mounting devices using either over-the-panel clamps or under the panel clamps or clips. Over-the-panel clamps, called mid-clamps, mount between two solar panels. Over-the-panel clamps, known as end-clamps, mount at an outside perimeter or end of an array of solar panels. Mid-clamps and end-clamps clamp the top of the solar panel frame to a mounting structure, such as a rail or a rail-less mounting bracket, by clamping pressure between the top of the solar panel frame and the mounting structure.
Under-the-panel clamps or clips secure the underside of the solar panel frame to a mounting structure such as a rail or rail-less mounting device. Under-the-panel clamps or clips are also known as solar panel bottom clamps or bottom clips. Solar panel bottom clamps can create a cleaner appearance as compared with mid-clamps and end-clamps because most of the bottom clamp is hidden and does not cover the top of the solar panel frame. Finally, some solar panel mounting systems use a combination of over-the-panel clamps and under the panel clamps. For example, mid-clamps between solar panels in combination with bottom clamps at the perimeter edges of the solar panel array.